You Know I Hate You, You Know That?
by Ercy Heartlet
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a seventeen year old high school student. And she hates this guy named Natsu Dragneel! The explination why... We don't know... and Makarov HAS to order Lucy to teach him how to dance! OOC'S are in this! Okie?
1. Chapter 1 Principal's Office

**HAARRRRROOOOO**!** Heartlet here! I am finally doing my first chapter FanFiction that doesn't include me and Liz in the story! HELLZ YEAH! (Sorry Liz...) I finished writing three chappies already and I am still writing the fourth one, but i just couldn't WAIT to get this posted! A bit of OOC's in this, okie? Now... READ AND ENJOY! **

**STORY STARTSSSSSSS... NOW!**

**~H~**

Meh, high school, but not just ANY high school, FAIRY TAIL HIGH! The noisiest, loudest, destructive, and fun to most people. Lucy Heartfilia was just walking down the crowded hallway with one of her best friends, the most scariest and cake-loving girl in the whole school, Erza Scarlet. "Soooo, how is it with you and Jellal?" Lucy teased. Erza blushed as red as her hair, "Uh-um, we're going pretty far..." Lucy stopped walking and turned to face her, "As in?" Erza blushed redder than her hair, "H-He asked me... to-to... b-be... his girlfriend." Lucy gasped and squealed, "EEEP! Did you say yes?!" Lucy's eyes widening while talking. Erza blushed harder, if that were possible, "Uh, uh, uh, h-h-hai... I did." Lucy was squealing with joy but after she saw _HIM _she stopped, "Oh, _HE'S _here." referring to Natsu Dragneel. Lucy rolled her eyes as she saw girls with eyes in the shape of hearts surrounding a bored-looking Natsu yawning.

"NATSU-KUN~"

"NATSU-KUN~"

"NATSU-KUN~ PLEASE MARRY ME~!"

"NO MARRY ME! DON'T MARRY THIS SLUT!"

"WHO DA FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL A SLUT?!"

"ME!, YOU DUMB ASS SLUT!"

"Why, you BIIITCH!" And fights continued.

Erza just sighed in relief that the subject dropped.

RRRRRIIIIIINNNGGG!

The girls sighed and pouted indisappointment and people started to go to their classrooms. Everybody was SO slow, "EVERYBODY, GO TO YOUR FUCKING CLASSROOMS, NOW DAMMIT!" Erza yelled in the top of her lungs. Everybody raced to their classrooms leaving a giggling Lucy and a smiling Erza.

**~H~**

"PSSSST!" whispered Natsu at the back of the class. Lucy curiously turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Realizing it was Natsu, she glared at him and turned around to listen to the teacher. Then a crumbled paper landed on her desk, and in somewhat neat handwriting, to Lucy's surprise, it read, _I noticed lately, why don't you like me?, _Lucy scribbled on the paper and threw it back up to Natsu, _Cause I just do, alright?!, _Natsu read and frowned. He had done nothing wrong to her. Why was she so mad?

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher skreitched and threw an eraser on Natsu's head, "Ouch! Damn you teacher." He mumbled the last part.

**-Lunch! :D **

Now instead of going to his friends first, he ran straight to Lucy for the first time, "Lucy!" Natsu called and ran as Lucy was walking to the cafeteria. A WHOLE BUNCH of slutty bitches began to glare and scrowl at her. _'See! This is why I hate popular people!' _Lucy continued walking and sat at her normal table with her girl friends. He walked up to Lucy, "Why don't you like me? I haven't done anything to you!" Lucy bit into her sandwich, "I told you! I just do!" Natsu looked frustrated, "That is not an excuse!"

"Natsu can you please leave us alone?" she glared. Mirajane Strauss, a silver-haired teen, looked cheerful, "AWW! Like a married couple!" She clapped. "WE ARE NOT A MARRIED COUPLE!" With that, Natsu left. Lucy puffed out her cheeks, "Geez that fucktard!" And took another bite of her sandwich.

"Lucy~! Do you think Natsu likes you?" Mira teased. Lucy glared at her, "Watashi? No! No way! That dick can just go to his girlfriends and make-out with them in a fucking closet, and get the girl pregnant and ruin their god damn LIVES!" Lucy ranted as she bit into her chocolate chip cookie. Levy McGarden, a petite girl, looked at her with wide eyes, "Lucy... are you... are you jealous?" Lucy almost choked on a cookie, she coughed and coughed, and drank some water, "Ehem," clearing her throat, "J-jealous? Why would I be jealous? That fucker can just go die in a deep, dark HOLE!" Lucy yelled.

"I don't know... Just feelz!" Erza said. "Anyway Lucy, why would Natsu go straight to you instead of going to his friends first? He has never done that." Mira stated. A blue-haired swimmer named Juvia Lockser agreed with her, "Juvia agrees." Yeah, she talks in third person. It was kind of creepy at first, then people got used to it. "Ok, ok, enough with me! My question is, Juvia... any progress with Gray?" Lucy wonderesly asked. Lucy was cool with Gray, they were childhood best friends. As for Jellal, he was Lucy's cousin. Juvia blushed, "No."

Lucy pouted, "I have to talk to him about that!" She remembered something, "OOOH~ Levy-Chan~. What about Gajeel?" Levy stopped drinking from her gatorade, "What about him?"

"How are you two doing?"

"Oh we're fine, still need to make him study for any upcoming tests we have."

"Oh ok." Then they talked some more.

**~H~**

"Geez! What is wrong with that chick?"

"What happened?" Gray asked not really caring.

"That Heartfilia girl! Why does she hate me?" Natsu said as he sat down.

"OOOH~ Natsu has some lady problems~" Gray teased.

"SHUT UP STRIPPER!" He pointed at Gray.

"IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, IT'S A FIGHT YOU GET!" Gajeel and Jellal sweat dropped.

"BOYS!" Erza yelled, glaring at them. The boys squealed, Gajeel shivering, Jellal smirking. Erza went back to her happy state.

"Damn, that fukin' Erza!" Gray and Natsu said in unison. "Hey! Don't talk shit about my girlfriend!" Gajeel choked on his water, and Natsu and Gray fell from their seats. "What?!" Jellal was annoyed. (Natsu was sitting again!)"H-How?" Natsu asked, "How? What?" Gray sat back on his seat, "How did you get the most scariest girl to be your girlfriend?" Jellal shrugged, "Fate?" Gajeel tisked. The boys kept on ranting, until they heard the intercom. '_WILL NATSU, GRAY, LUCY, AND ERZA PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE?' _It was from the principal, Makarov Dreyar. The four groaned, but still got up and went to the office. Lucy quickly grabbed Gray and talked to him, " Gray? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What?"

"Why haven't you made a move on Juvia?!"

"I don't know, but I will. I will soon." Natsu saw them and jealously ran threw him. Natsu shook his head and slapped himself.

"Good." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Keep this a secret ok?"

"Sure," Gray and Lucy hugged. This made Natsu growl with jealousy.

"Natsu?" Said a voice. It came from Erza.

"Sumanai." **(A.N. I think that means sorry...)**

They continued to the principal's office. As they entered Erza politely said, "We are here Mr. Makarov. What do you want from us?" Makarov replied, "There will be a dance in three weeks..."

"Aaannnd?" the four asked.

"I want you to set it up!"

-Silence...-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" the four yelled so loud the windows could break.

"But I don't know how to dance!" Pouted Natsu.

"I'll have someone teach you! Let's see... Lucy!"

"Eh? Watashi?" Lucy pointed her index finger at her.

"Yes you!"

"Why me?" Lucy whined.

"Because I chose you, that's why." Lucy pouted. "Natsu you dance class starts tomorrow after school, alright?" (**My teacher said the alright is supposed to be two separate words... FUCK THAT!**)

"Ok Jii-Chan!" Natsu grinned. Erza and Gray smirked both thinking, _'This is sooo going on a video.' _Lucy was now on the ground screaming in her mind, '_Tomorrow's gonna be HELL!'_

**~H~**

**How you like? My OWN actual Chapter FF! SUCCESS! Leave a review if you want but no mean ones okie? I am very sensitive. Those little 'H' breakers stand for Heartlet, okie?**

**Bai~**

**-Heartlet OUT!**

**Ercy's comment: Love it! Love it! Love it! Keep continuing the great writing**

**-Ercy out! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Seven Ninjas

**HAAAAARRRRROOOO~! Heartlet here! Did I take to long? If I did, Gomendasai! I've been busy! (Reality: Playing Legend of Zelda, Sims 3, Other video games, housework, watching youtube, sleeping, breathing, eating, procrastinating, Complaining to my sister why she doesn't clean her hedgehog's cage making our room stink, and reading mangas... Lolz) **

** 3 STORIES TO UPDATE! urgh... Well, to some of you, it might not be such a big deal... Anyway... Thank you, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! ARIGATOU! It made me happy when people followed, reviewed, and favorited the story! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! I would hug you right now! :D well I won't give you the 'Lizzy Hug' cuz... It almost chocked me to death, not even kidding...**

**~H~**

It was 7:30 in the morning on a Friday, a hot, sunny morning, just the way she liked it and Lucy just woke up from school. She took a hot shower, got dressed in her normal attire (tank top, short shorts, and ankle boots), and had pancakes for breakfast, then walked to school. (Did I mention she lived alone? I just did) Greeted my Jellal, Lucy hugged him, "OHAY-OU! Jellal-Nii!"

"Hey Lucy! How are you?" Jellal kissed her forehead and she giggled. "JELLAL!" A booming-female voice called, "What the fuck are you doing?" Jellal looked his red-headed girlfriend, "Kissing my cousin's forehead?"

Erza's eyes widened in shock. "Ah, shit! I forgot to tell you, from all these years! Lolz... Jellal-Nii is my cousin, I have proof!" She took out her phone and showed her a picture of hers and Jellal's family in a family reunion, with a banner that said, '_Family Reunion!' _

"Oh... Ok then..." With that Erza walked away. Jellal turned to look at Lucy, "So I heard you were going to teach Natsu how to dance today!" Lucy looked at him in horror, "H-how did you know?!"

Jellal sighed, "Erza..." Lucy pouted, "Trust me I'm NOT going to enjoy it." and walked to class. Erza came back and Gray came out of nowhere, both saying in unison, "Got the camera?" Jellal smirked, "Yup"

**~H~**

The trio (Jellal, Erza, and Gray) walked to the bench where the mess of boys and girls got together before Lucy showes up, "Hey guys!" yelled Gray, "Lucy is teaching Natsu how to dance today, wanna spy on them?" Everyone was nodding and grinning, "Wait, Lucy's here, bye guys!" Gray and Jellal walked away with the other boys.

"Wait, Shit I forgot! Me and Gray are setting up for the homecoming dance! Alright? See you after break! Jellal want to help?" Erza yelled and Jellal nodded.

**~To the Trio!~**

Break was over and Erza wiped sweat off her forehead, "Whew! Look how much we've done in 90 minutes!" She proudly said. Purple streamers where hanging from the ceiling, silver stars everywhere, a tall fountain in the middle of them all... (**Fuck, I am bad at describing rooms! If you have seen the movie '_Prom_' imagine THAT, OKIE?!)  
**

**~H~ End of School**

Lucy ran up to Natsu, "NATSU!" He turned around to see chocolate brown eyes staring at him, "C'mon, up to the gym, let's just get this over with..." Lucy sighed and gestured up to the gym. Meanwhile Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Levy and Gajeel snuck up behind them like professional NINJAS! When Lucy and Natsu came to the gym, Lucy was gaping in amazement, "SUGOI! PRETTY!" Next she did something with her phone, "Ok, Natsu! We will be dancing the waltz!" **(I only know how to dance the waltz, so bear with me!**) "WHY?! Is teaching me really that important?!"

Lucy put her hands to her hips, at Natsu's whining, "Yes it is! Makarov could've jut said that you didn't need to know how to dance!"

"True, True..." He nodded. "OK, so Natsu the basics. You are the male so put your right hand on the female's waist and hold her right hand with your left hand, while the female lays her hand on your right ahoulder and holds your left hand, like this," She positioned themselves. Etza started the tape and smirked, "This is going to be the best vid EVER!"

"No, Natsu, closer. Perfect." Lucy instructed. "OK. The male's left foot moved backwards, then the right, then put your left foot together with your right. The female does the opposite so they won't bump into each other. Ready?" He nodded. "Ok, one, two, three, one two three, one, two, three. Good! Not bad Dragneel!"

"Pretty good yourself, Heartfilia."

"Duh, I already know how to dance, bitch!"

"R-Riiiight"

"Here is where it gets complicated. You do the same thing but make a full circle." And starts explaining. (**I won't even bother typing this part because its confusing, but if you already know it, then... Good for you!**)

"No, Natsu..."

"Ow, Natsu..."

"Ow, Natsu..!"

"OUCH! FUCKING DAMMIT, NATSU!"

"Not like that!"

"Start over!"

"Good."

"Better."

"Perfect!"

"Let's start the music, shall we?" she went to her phone and put on some waltz music, "Ready? One, two, three, one two, three, one, two, three, one, two-" Lucy looked up to see Natsu's charcoal-colored eyes staring at her brown ones, she blushed, "Three..." They kept on dancing and staring into each other's eyes until the song ended. Mira quietly squealed at the scene. Nastu and Lucy began to lean in, lips only inches away, then...

"Hey Levy, are you alright?" Asked Gajeel.

"Yeah, just a little-ah, ah, ACHOO! sneeze..." Natsu and Lucy's heads quickly turned to look at the door seeing no one there, "OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY!" They both yelled embarrassed, "It's alright." They said in unison again, "STOP THAT!" And again in unison. Yup, those seven were defiantly ninjas.

**~H~**

**END! of CHAPPIE 2! Is it short for you guy's liking? Oh well. Jellal surprisingly has a big part in this FF! Apparently Gray doesn't... :( For now... :D **

**For some reason my S's become D's, my D's become S's, my N's become M's, and my S's become A's... DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY S's, D's, AND N's ARE?! A WHOLE FUCK LOAD, THAT'S FOR SURE! Anyway... ****Thanks for reading!**

**Ja-Ne~ Bai~**

**-Heartlet**

**Ercy's comment: YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN THE MOMENT! DIDN'T YOU?!**

**-Ercy :3**

**Heartlet's response: Yes I did! :3**


	3. Chapter 3 FaceBook

**HAAAAARRRRRRRROOOOO~! Heartlet here! Third chappie up at your service! Sorry I took so long. School has been eating away time... I have nothing to say after that... Read everybody! ;)**

**~H~**

The seven got into a group and looked at the video they took earlier. "Let's upload it on Facebook!" Mira smiled deviously. "Matten! They will both know it's us!" Levy cried.

"Who fuckin' cares?" The annoyed Gajeel said, "I want to see the look on their faces!" "Hai, Hai!" Mira clicked post.

_Mirajane Strauss to Lucy Heartfilia- Hey Luce! Here is a video of you and Natsu! Hope you enjoy! :3 135 likes, 34 comments._

_Lisanna Strauss: Aww! I have something new to tease about!_

_Erza Scarlet: I didn't know you liked Natsu~! :P_

_Levy McGarden: I agree with Lisanna! Oooo~_

_Gajeel Redfox: GeeHee, I won't stop bothering you about this Pink bastard!_

_Gray Fullbuster: Sooo~ Flame brain finally got a girlfriend! _

_Juvia Lockser: LUCY-SAN! STAY WITH NATSU-SAN OK?! *demonic aura*_

_Jellal Fernandes: Here comes the rumors!_

_Wendy Marvell: L-LUCY-SAN! *blush*_

_G.R.- Wait, Wendy you have a FB?_

_E.R.- Yeah she does, you never knew that?_

_G.R.- Nope._

_MiraJane Strauss: We did a good job PPLZ!_

_E.S.- Yup_

_J.F.- Yeah_

_G.F.- Yup!_

_J.L.- HAI!_

_L.M.- tehee! _

_G.R.- Geehee_

_Natsu Dragneel: Hey! That's me and Lucy! :D_

_Loke Leo: NOOOOOOO LUCY STAY WITH ME!_

_N.D.- Like hell that will happen!_

_Lyon Baista- No commento..._

_G.F.- But you just commented! ;P_

_L.B.- Fuck you_

_Hibiki Laytis: I thought we had a thing Lucy!_

_Jenny Realight: HIBIKI! UR MY BOYFRIEND!_

_H.L.- Opps..._

_Lucy Heartfilia: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!_

_G.R.- I'd like to see you try!_

_L.M.- Gajeel be nice!_

_E.S.- This video was just for fun, besides, Lucy doesn't even like Natsu! She made a statement about that! Right Lucy?_

...

_E.S.- Lucy?_

...

_E.S.- LUCY?_

...

_E.S.- LUCY?!_

Lucy just sat there, staring at the screen watching 'Lucy' pop up about a hundred times, question mark after question mark, exclamation point after exclamation point, blushing a beet red. Now she never admitted, hell, she never admitted to anyone. Ever since third grade, when Natsu and Lucy first met, she had a crush on him, she didn't want anybody to know so she pretended to hate him with his... douche-bagginess, she didn't want awkwardness around them. Teaching him to dance made her all happy and jittery inside, oh how happy she was! Next she was about to kiss him! The butterflies in her stomach were everywhere! Finally Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and typed in, _Yeah... _She could tell Erza sighed in relief. "Well let's get this while this out of my mind," Then she went to bed.

**~H~ Next Morning...**

Lucy woke up, yawned as she stretched her bones hearing them crack in satisfaction. All that halabaloo about yesterday was still in her mind when she did her normal routine, blushing. Wearing purple tank top with a black jacket, blue jean shorts and ankle high boots, she was off to school.

When she saw people they were all talking and laughing, when they saw _HER _they stopped, no talking, girls glaring, and a guy yelling, "LUCY LIKES NATSU!" some laughed, some glared. She had a HUGE tick mark on her forehead and glaring murderously at the guy who screamed the horrific sentence, scaring him a bit, she walked closer to him with a demonic aura around her, "If you EVER say that AGAIN I swear I will go to your fucking house in the middle of the night and chop off your 'family jewels' and make sure you NEVER. EVER. IN YOUR LIFE TIME. HAVE CHILDREN AGAIN! YOU GOT THAT BASTARD?!" he shook his head 'yes' so quickly, it would've broken off.

Lucy turned to the crowd, "And YOU! I will throw you bastards off a tree _SOO_ high, hoping you all will break your neck and die!... AND RUN OVER YOUR DEAD BODY WITH A FUCKING CAR! NOW GO INSIDE THE BUILDING AND STOP FUCKING STARING!" She yelled. Everyone rushed to the building. She saw a glimpse of pink and blue and grabbed both of them by their collars, "Not you two." They looked at each other with terror. "Jellal-nii, care to explain that _VIDEO?!" _Lucy let them go, Jellal gulped, "I-It was a joke! Heheh," rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you!"

"EEP!" Natsu yelped. "How can you take this so lightly?" Lucy asked, " AND CALM THE FUCK DOWN NATSU!" He nodded quickly, "I don't know what's so embarrassing about it." She sighed, "Jellal you can go now..." he nodded, walking away. "Wait!" she grabbed his wrist, "No hug?" she pouted. He chuckled and hugged, "Yay!" she giggled and turned back to Natsu.

"Uhh, I've been meaning to ask Lucy..." she saw a hint of pink on his cheeks, "Will you go out with me? Please? I want you to like me! Whatever I did wrong to you, I'm sorry! Now please, go out wit me on this... _friendly _date!" She felt extremely guilty and sighed, for the hundredth time today, "Fine, fine! What time?" He cheered, "Tomorrow!... After school!"

"Okay!"

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE! I've been looking everywhere for you! Class started fifteen minutes ago!" Gildarts grabbed them both by the collar, but one sentence came on both of their minds, "YES! A DATE WITH NATSU/LUCY!"

**~H~**

**What do you guys think? Bad, terrible? Good, wonderful? Tell me in the reviews! And don't worry... Chapter four is going to take WAAAAAY longer to update. I haven't finished writing it yet. Gomen-Ne.**

**Ja-Ne~ Bai~**

**-Heartlet**


End file.
